The Infinite Power
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: everyone thinks is Lydia, but Nina, Nina goes unnoticed for all
1. Infinite Power

Nina Halliwell and Lydia, they are sisters, live in New York, in Brooklyn, a dangerous place, have powers, but one of them is the one with the infinite power and is stronger than the other, Loki is in Midgard, he pretends to be a director at a university for people with powers, he is concerned with the two girls, just to get closer to each other and kill the weak, everyone thinks is Lydia, but Nina, Nina goes unnoticed for all

* * *

Nina and Lydia were in the mall, buying things, Nina is a very deluded, very innocent, sweet, tender, naive girl, is introverted, very good person, very friendly, is an amorous, she is an incurable romantic, Nina's smart, she's fine, nothing superficial, she has class, is generous, has ambitions, is kind, good-hearted, is a girl of good intentions and noble true feelings, is demure and retiring, is very curious, very innocent, pure, she is honest and modest, sincere and sensible, has honor

Nina is 1.60, is of medium height, is white with a slight Olivado tone, her eyes are brown with light or sun look with a reddish tone, hair length light brown, she's slim, form heart on face, chin slightly starting eyebrows thin and elegant, she is very pretty, thin nose, is fragile, delicate, elegant and refined look, is female

Lydia is outgoing and sociable girl, she's fun and funny, he is a very intelligent and wise girl, she loves parties, she is tough, but not so, it is a nice person, it's superficial, she is educated, is a bit crazy and loud, she loves her family, she is romantic

Lydia is a girl with short stature, 1.53, it is low, your skin is pale white, his eyes are Brown, her hair is long and curly red, she always used loose, his chin is small, small nose, thin eyebrows, looks wales and Irish and Celtic, it is thin, it is a pretty girl

these two are very close, are sisters and best friends, Loki along with several others looked at them, Lydia felt that she was all over the place, Nina saw worried at her sister, She puts a hand on the shoulder of her sister, and she looked

"Lydia, what's wrong?, Tell me you felt" Nina says worried, she began to wait for the response of Lydia

"Nina, I felt that we were looking at us, but no one is there, well I'll see some shoes, stay there, and return" Lydia says calmly, she tells her older sister, who is Nina

Nina was silent, she just nodded, Lydia went to a shoe store, Nina sat on a bench and began to wait for Lydia, she checked her cell phone, Loki watched the girl, he has his plan, Using Nina to approach at Lydia, Loki walked slowly toward her, Nina turned around and saw him walking, she did not suspect anything, she is very naive

"Hello Miss, you have about 19 years," says Loki pretending kindness

"Hi, Yes, Why?, Who are you?" Nina greets him, she asks without understanding

"I'm the director of a university, I'm Drake Laufeyson, good is this, read the brochure, I think you can get into that college," Loki says laughing, he gives a brochure to Nina, she grabbed the brochure

Nina saw the brochure carefully, she always reads all, Nina smiles, Loki smiles, he left, Nina kept the brochure in her purse, she sighed, Lydia appeared with two bags, shoes for two of them, Nina rose from the bench, she was smiling, They both went to the house

"Here we are," says Lydia screaming

His parents came downstairs, Nina hugged her father, she smiles, he stroked her head,She was separated from her father, she went to the fridge, she grabbed a pitcher of water and poured the water into a glass she put the jug in the fridge and she closed the fridge and began to drink water

"I forgot, I have a brochure from a college, parted in the mall," Nina says laughing, she gives the brochure at her mother

"I'll check the web at this university, come all" Their mother says laughing, she was on the computer

She checked that page, the university does exist, Nina was lying on the couch, Lydia was listening to music and eating a pickle, The mother of them smiling with joy, the father of them, so does Nina rose from her chair, and she approached her parents

"Good morning go to that college and will enroll both" The mother said serenely

Nina and Lydia smiling, they went for a walk, they are very close, these two are mutants, Nina was watching the trees and shrubs, Nina despite being sweet, she is very humbled by all, has no friends, she suffers for it, and her only friend is her sister Lydia, she was sad

"Nina, everything will be fine, we'll do new friends, we will have boyfriend" Lydia embraces at Nina, she says cheerfully

"Yes everything will be great, nobody will humiliate, well hopefully, everything will be better, You always raise my mood, sister" Nina says cheerfully, she smiles, they walked

They were walking and came upon a black carr, with the logo of SHIELD, they were not scared, their parents work in SHIELD, then a white male, brown hair, with a formal suit with dark glasses, some skinny, that man is 5'9 ", removed his glasses, is Phil

"Hi girls, their parents are at home," Phil said cheerfully, they are surprised

"Hello Mr Coulson, If they are at home," Nina says kindly, Phil despdien them and leave the place

* * *

Phil was in the room, Janine, is the name of the mother of them, she gives him a cup of coffee, he accepts the cup of coffee, he sat on the couch, Ryan, is the name of their father, he seriously looked at Phil, Ryan softens her features, and smiling fraternally

"Hi Phil, what brings you here?, How you been friend?" Ryan says kindly, he smiles, he asks

"Hi Ryan, I have come here because there is a problem, it was discovered that there is a very strong mutant power, called the Infinite power, and HYDRA Search this power, and there are many threats, and we believe that one of their daughters is having that power" Phil says seriously, he looked serious

"Oh my god, you must be Lydia, she is stronger than Nina" says Janine shocked, she says it's Lydia is the carrier of infinite power

"I say the same," Ryan said quietly, he takes a sip of coffee cup

"They take care of the two, because of HYDRA can use Nina to reach at Lydia, she is very naive, I know," Phil says seriously, he says with the rough voice, this is very serious

Nina heard everything, but no one noticed she was there, Nina slowly rose to her room, she growled softly, Nina also jealous of Lydia, she was lying in bed, she began to hear music and she started sing, that relieves stress of Nina


	2. In The New University

Nina Halliwell and Lydia, they are sisters, live in New York, in Brooklyn, a dangerous place, have powers, but one of them is the one with the infinite power and is stronger than the other, Loki is in Midgard, he pretends to be a director at a university for people with powers, he is concerned with the two girls, just to get closer to each other and kill the weak, everyone thinks is Lydia, but Nina, Nina goes unnoticed for all


End file.
